


Finding A Bit of Happiness

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Their first holiday together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 summer fest at snape_potter. It was posted in four parts: [Part 1](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1590240.html) which was inspired by that week's prompt of first time; [Part 2](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1590420.html) which was inspired by that week's photo prompt of a candlelit picnic; [Part 3](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1591422.html) which was inspired by that week's photo of an ice cube on a throat; and [Part 4](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1591807.html) which was inspired by two of that week's prompts, experimenting and _“Summertime is always the best of what might be.” ― Charles Bowden._

Harry smiled the moment his toes curled into sand. He looked up and took a deep breath. First time on a beach since the war; there was something in his mind screaming at him to get out, to get away, but he focused on the present, pushing aside those memories for now.

Too often they had disturbed his sleep or Severus' sleep, but today, in fact their whole week, was about relaxing and having fun. The war still haunted most of England, and rather than stay there to mourn through the third anniversary celebration, they had left for a holiday. Harry wasn't sure where they were other than an island in the Caribbean since Severus had picked their destination, but with blue waters and white sand, he didn't care too much where they were. 

Especially since this week included their two year and six month anniversary.

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "It's a beautiful day."

Harry nodded. "Not a cloud in sight."

Severus sighed and stepped back. He removed his own shoes and tied the laces together. "I thought you wanted to enjoy today, Harry."

Harry frowned. "What?"

Severus rolled his eyes and put his shoes over his shoulder. He held out his hand. "There is no faster way to ruin a day than to comment about the nice weather."

Harry rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into Severus'. He slipped his hand around Severus' and squeezed his hand. "Even if it does start to rain, I won't mind. We're wizards after all."

Severus only hummed to that.

~~~

Naturally, no sooner had they sat down to lunch, it started to pour. Severus lifted his eyebrows pointedly. Harry looked at his wet sandwich, at the sky, and then at Severus. 

"Sorry?" he offered quietly.

Severus put their soaked food in the garbage bag they had brought as Harry helped him to finish picking up. Severus was silent on the walk back to their rented cottage and Harry thought for sure he'd completely ruined the day. If they had put up a barrier before opening their lunch, it would have been nice. The beach had looked peaceful despite the pounding rain.

Severus held out his hand when they were almost to the cottage and Harry grinned as Severus pulled him close. "I am sorry."

"I know." Severus smiled softly and kissed Harry. "You're forgiven."

Harry smiled back and tilted his head back for another kiss. Severus of course gave him as many as he wanted, even as they stood in the rain.

~~~

Harry lit the candles with a wave of his wand and dimmed the house lights. Nodding, he checked the insect and weather ward -- he didn't want a repeat of the beach, nice as Severus' forgiveness had been. He set a warming charm under the food and went down to the bedroom to wake Severus.

They'd enjoyed a bit of fun in the shower after coming in from the beach and then some more in the bedroom. They'd decided to nap afterward since they were already in bed and when Harry woke first, he knew exactly what he wanted to do that night. Especially since Severus had made their lunch which had gotten ruined by the rain.

He sat on the bed, next to Severus' hip and bent to kiss him awake. Severus hummed into the kiss and kept it going for a few minutes, holding the back of Harry's head. "Evening."

Harry smiled. "Dinner time."

Severus sighed and looked Harry up and down, at the nice clothes he was wearing. "Much as I would enjoy stripping those clothes off of you, I would have to say food first. I do need my energy after all."

"Get dressed and come up to the roof," Harry told him. "I've got a surprise for you."

~~~

Harry shifted in his seat again. What was taking Severus so long? Harry only said to get dressed, not take another shower. He looked at the stairs leading to the cottage, biting his lip. He turned to the food which was being kept warm, but no one liked food that was kept warm for too long. 

"Harry," Severus called.

Nearly toppling out of his seat, Harry faced Severus and his mouth dropped open. Severus was wearing a button down shirt, untucked, and loose knit pants. He'd been wearing his usual shop clothes -- a looser version of his brewing robes -- ever since they had gotten to the island. Harry could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Severus in anything except black robes. 

Severus smirked. "So it is a special occasion?"

Harry swallowed hard. "It can be?"

Severus' smirk deepened and he elegantly sat in the chair opposite Harry. "Is this to make up for earlier?"

Harry nodded absently. He was a bit distracted by Severus' neck which was on display between the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. Severus uncovered the dishes and breathed deep. "My favorites. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were seducing me."

Those were the exact words that Severus had used when he'd finally sussed out that Harry was courting him. Harry had invited him to his flat and set up a dinner with Severus' favorite foods, the same as tonight. Except that tonight Harry knew exactly what he wanted to be doing later and he stood a high chance of it happening.

"I think I can safely say that I don't expect tonight to end with me wondering what I did wrong," Harry teased back.

Severus smoothly sat back. "I'm not quite that sure of a thing, Mr. Potter. In fact, I would work hard if I were you. My nice anniversary lunch was ruined after all."

Harry licked his lips. "Would you like me to improvise or to direct me?"

Severus looked Harry up and down slowly, considering. "Improvise. And well or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Well. Harry coughed a little and decided to do what he did best: surprise Severus.

Severus tilted his head. "I'm waiting, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled as he stood up. He poured Severus a small bit of wine and offered it. "I chose a red to go with tonight's dinner and I hope it meets your approval."

Severus narrowed his eyes, but took the glass. He swirled the wine, watched the way it slid down the glass, and smelled it. He sipped it and nodded. "It does. Very good. You've learned."

Harry poured a full glass, feeling pride -- Severus after all had spent a lot of hours, not counting the ones spent in bed, teaching Harry about wine -- but didn't dare let it show. Instead, he began serving Severus. "I remembered to add the thyme as you suggested."

Severus straightened his back, intrigued, and reached for his silverware. Harry stepped back, arms crossing behind his back. Severus half smiled. "Well, that is interesting. Might I ask if this is something you would indulge me in regularly? I think I'd enjoy having someone serve me and my needs every once in a while."

Harry blushed, imagining something far dirtier. Severus chuckled and began cutting his steak. "We'll discuss that interest later. For now, please join me and eat your dinner."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry managed to get out as his mind refused to quit thinking about future nights and what exactly Severus could and would do to him.

Severus hummed happily. "I wish you'd told me about this sooner. I have had many ideas that I think you'll love."

Harry froze for a moment, closing his eyes. "I'm sure I will." 

"Sit, Harry, and we'll see if you can manage to focus on me," Severus challenged. "I might even reward you as I promised."

Harry's grip was tight on his plate, but he did as Severus' asked. Luckily, Severus didn't ask him to look up while he was still eating.

He might have gone hungry otherwise.

~~~

"And now, dessert," Severus announced, putting down his fork.

Harry looked up through his bangs. Severus was smirking at him, looking entirely too pleased. "Well, Harry? Aren't you going to serve me?"

Dessert was a chocolate cream pie. Harry bit his lip, considering, but decided it was worth it. "Could I suggest we eat it in the bedroom?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Bedroom? Why bother when we're here? In fact, we're the only ones here."

That was true and Harry had always wondered what it was like to have sex outside. He stood up and uncovered the pie, sitting on top of a bit of ice. Severus' chair scuffed against the floor as he also stood up. "Then again, maybe a bit of ice would do first. Cleanse the palate after all."

Harry blinked and turned to face Severus as his lover walked over. Without taking his eyes off of Harry's face, Severus unbuttoned the top four buttons of Harry's shirt and picked up an ice cube. Harry titled his head back a fraction and Severus dragged the cube down Harry's throat, his tongue following. Harry sucked in a breath, the contrast between cold and hot causing goose pimples to scatter down to his chest. Severus traced a pattern across Harry's chest, circling around first one nipple and then the other, his tongue and teeth never far behind.

"S-sir, please," Harry whimpered, arching his back when the ice cube slipped down his shirt.

Severus slowly began to unbutton the rest of Harry's shirt. "Yes?"

"Please," Harry begged, arching his back.

Severus slid his tongue down Harry's stomach and picked up the ice cube. Harry swallowed hard as he watched, cock hard in his pants. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Suck me!" Harry bit out, thrusting his hips.

Severus stood and gave Harry the ice cube. "Hold that in your teeth. Drop it and I'll stop. Understand?"

Harry nodded frantically. Severus kissed the corner of Harry's mouth and Harry closed his eyes. Severus chuckled and his hands slid down Harry's sides until they reached his belt where they deftly opened his trousers. Cloth shifted and Harry opened his eyes in time to see Severus, on his knees, bend forward to suck Harry's cock through his pants.

"Mm, excellent idea, Harry," Severus whispered, pulling back enough to pull Harry's pants down. "It'll go excellently with the chocolate mousse."

Harry closed his eyes and his head fell back. Severus chuckled, breath warm over Harry's cock. "Now, let's cleanse my palate, shall we?"

 _Fuck_ , Harry thought.

~~~

Harry woke up smiling, his head pillowed on Severus' shoulder. He shifted and Severus' arm around his shoulder tightened. "Not going anywhere," Harry told him around a yawn.

Severus hummed, but he did loosen his grip. "Morning."

Blinking, Harry looked across the bed to the beach. It was just about dawn and the sun was laying an orange path toward them. "Been awake long?"

"Depends on whether you consider an hour long," Severus teased. "Come here."

Harry shifted just enough for a gentle kiss. "You could have woken me up."

"I liked it," Severus told him. "A little bit of time to think. I often do some of best thinking with you asleep in my arms."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure if that's creepy or not."

Severus chuckled. "It isn't. That breakthrough on my potion before we left? I got that idea when you fell asleep before me on your first Saturday off since you began training."

"That's good," Harry said with a smile.

Severus kissed the top of his head and rubbed his thumb across his shoulder. "I was thinking about a quote I read when I was a boy. I hated it because it meant that I'd be alone, but now? I think I've changed my mind."

Harry tilted his head. "What is it?"

" _Summertime is always the best of what might be,_ " Severus whispered. "If that's true, Harry, I'm hoping we'll have a lot more summers, each better than the last, so I'll know our life together will the best choice I ever made."

Harry shifted to give Severus a deep kiss.

~~~

Harry looked around the cottage, happy to be going home. Yet, he was sad to be going. Their week here had been amazing and relaxing. They'd had sex in every room, several times. There had been quiet moments, reading together, and one time, Severus read to him on the window bench. They'd taken turns cooking, but more often had cooked together.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back. "Sorry."

Severus kissed his neck. "Nothing to apologize for. This was a good holiday. We should do it again."

Smiling, Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around Severus' back. "I was actually thinking. We should do more of this when we get home. I don't think we've cooked together since I moved in with you. And I liked it when you read to me. I love your voice."

"Maybe we could put in a bench by the back window?" Severus mused aloud. "We've already got two chairs there. It'd be easy enough to add a nice bench there. Maybe move the chairs closer to the fireplace?"

"I think I'd like that," Harry teased. "A lot."

"So many things I've found out about you this week," Severus said. "And so many things to experiment with. Have been experimenting with."

Harry shivered at the purr in Severus' voice. "And will continue experimenting with."

Severus kissed him. "Let's go home. We have our whole future to look forward to."


End file.
